1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic detection and transmission system for activating a remote camera or triggering an alarm. More specifically, the invention relates to such a system which is light sensitive.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The so-called "money-clip", which is a pressure sensitive electronic device, adapted to activate a remote camera or trigger an alarm, is well known in the art. Such money clips are used in banks, and they are usually kept in tellers' drawers with a stack of bills on top of them. The pressure of the stack of bills keeps the circuit in the clip in an OFF condition.
When the bills are removed from the money clip, the release of pressure puts the circuit in an ON condition, whereupon it will transmit a signal to either a remote camera or an alarm to activate the camera or trigger the alarm.
Accordingly, the bills should be removed from the clip only when the bank is being held up. When the bills are removed, the camera will be activated to take pictures of the hold-up men. Alternatively, an alarm could be triggered in, for example, a nearby police station.
Such money clips have the disadvantage of being too easily turned ON. Thus, if the stack of bills is partially moved off the clip, then the release in pressure could needlessly activate an alarm condition when an alarm situation does not exist. For example, in reaching into the drawer for something, the teller's arm or hand could accidentally brush up against the stack of bills and move it. Or, in opening or closing the drawer, the action of the moving drawer could cause the stack of bills to move.